starlitpeaksfandomcom-20200214-history
Next Gen Academies Lore
Headmistresses Past The Founders Breeze the Benevolent, Mentor of Cecily the Creator Wren the Weaver of Fates, Mentor of Sage the All-Knowing Fawn the Fearless, Mentor of Blair the Bold Prairie the Pacifistic, Killed by Mara, Mentor of Mara the Corrupted - The Council Cecily the Creator, Mentor of Mystery the Inventive and Lotus the Lost Sage the All-Knowing, Mentor of MoonIvy the Knower and Seer of All Blair the Bold, Mentor of Cats the Goddess of Chaos Mara the Corrupted/Manipulative/Malevolent, Banished from The Council, Mentor of Mist the Merciful - Not in a Group Lotus the Lost, Died During Training Mist the Merciful, Died During Training -- Present The Admins Mystery the Inventive, Mentor of Olivia the Responsible MoonIvy the Knower and Seer of All, Mentor of Anya the Unshippable Cats the Goddess of Chaos, Mentor of Xandria the Lionheart -- Future The Newbies Olivia the Responsible Anya the Unshippable Xandria the Lionheart ---- Academies The Founders Sweetbriar Academy Misty Creek Academy of The Lost Raindrop Daycare Firelight Academy of Demons and Monsters Oasis Academy of Self-Defense and Mirage Academy of Illusionists (Partner Schools) -- The Council Hollyberry Academy for Holiday Next Gens Redemption Academy of The Isle Snowtrail Academy of Warriors & Cobweb Academy of Medics and Magic (Partner Schools) Timber Grove Academy Sundance Academy for Next Gen Gods and Goddesses -- The Admins Static Academy Xadia Prep Alt. Xadia Prep Edelwood Academy New Beginnings Academy -- The Newbies None for Now ---- The Stones Location Known The Air Stone -'' Resembles: White Quartz Current Form: A Belt Current Bearer: Natalie Mertins Powers: Aerokinesis and Air Generation - ''The Earth Stone -'' Resembles: Forest Green Malachite Current Form: A Staff Current Bearer: Venera Powers: Geokinesis - ''The Electricity/Lightning Stone -'' Resembles: Electric Blue Topaz Current Form: A Bracelet Current Bearer: Elecktra Powers: Electrokinesis, Electrical Absorption, and Electric Mimicry - ''The Energy Stone -'' Resembles: Bloodstone Current Form: A Choker Current Bearer: Jericho Powers: Gyrokinesis, Sonokinesis, and Magnetokinesis - ''The Fire Stone -'' Resembles: Fire Opal Current Form: A Pin Current Bearer: Falconer Powers: Pyrokinesis, Fire Mimicry, and Pyroportation - ''The Ice Stone -'' Resembles: Icy Blue Euclase Current Form: A Ring Current Bearer: Howlite Powers: Cryokinesis, Ice Beam, Ice Generation, and can summon Ice Hounds - ''The Light Stone -'' Resembles: Shiny, White Moonstone Current Form: A Dagger Current Bearer: Faust Powers: Force-Field Generation, Invisibility & Projective Invisibility, Light Generation, and Photoportation - ''The Shadow Stone -'' Resembles: Dark Gray Hematite Current Form: A Crown Current Bearer: Lilac Powers: Umbrakinesis and Darkness Mimicry - ''The Water Stone -'' Resembles: Sapphire Current Form: A Sword Current Bearer: Rebecca Powers: Hydrokinesis, Aquatic Breathing, Hydroportation, and Water Mimicry -- '''The Lost Stones' The Healing Stone -'' Resembles: Brown Citrine Last Known Form: A Pocket Watch Last Known Bearer: Aeson Powers: W.I.P! - ''The Metal Stone -'' Resembles: Obsidian Last Known Form: An Axe, though it's now a Bow & Arrow Last Known Bearer: Wilder, though it's now owned by Shea Powers: Can summon Metal Hounds - ''The Poison Stone -'' Resembles: Serpentine Last Known Form: An Earring Last Known Bearer: Kace, though it's now owned by Mara Powers: Can contaminate any substance and can summon Poison Hounds - ''The Resurrection Stone -'' Resembles: Lapis Last Known Form: A Wand Last Known Bearer: Ramona, though it's now owned by Mara Powers: Can bring people back to life ---- '''The Hounds' The Air Hounds Resemble: Greyhounds Powers: Flight Distinctive Features: Wings - The Electric Hounds Resemble: Standard Poodles Powers: W.I.P! Distinctive Features: W.I.P! - The Energy Hounds Resemble: Chihuahuas Powers: W.I.P! Distinctive Features: W.I.P! - The Ice Hounds Resemble: Siberian Huskies Powers: Frostbreath and freezing touch Distinctive Features: Ibex horns, pure white coats, saberteeth, and moonstone/pearl-like eyes - The Metal Hounds Resemble: Great Danes Powers: W.I.P! Distinctive Features: W.I.P! - The Poison Hounds Resemble: Dobermans Powers: Venom in their claws and teeth and poisonous touch Distinctive Features: Ram horns, black and green coats, spear-like tails, long claws, and razor-sharp teeth - The Water Hounds Resemble: Newfoundlands Powers: W.I.P! Distinctive Features: W.I.P! ---- Stone Bearers Past Elena of ... -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Air - ''Princess Cordelia of Cobweb Academy -'' Parent(s): Prince Fathom and Indigo Stone: Earth - ''Brandon of Timber Grove Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Electricty/Lightning - ''Tanner of Snowtrail Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Energy - ''Firework of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Helion Stone: Fire - ''Carol Claus of Hollyberry Academy -'' Parent(s): Santa and Mrs. Claus Stone: Ice - ''Fosia of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Apollo Stone: Light - ''Maurelle of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Hades Stone: Shadow - ''Adeline Jones of Redemption Academy -'' Parent(s): Davy Jones and Calypso Stone: Water -- '''Present' Natalie Mertins -'' Parent(s): Dan Mertins and Bella Bubblegum Stone: Air - ''Venera -'' Parent(s): Flora and Vanessa Stone: Earth - ''Elecktra -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Electricity - ''Jericho -'' Parent(s): Catra and Double Trouble Stone: Energy - ''Falconer Northwest -'' Parent(s): Lyre Northwest (Adoptive Mother) Stone: Fire - ''Howlite Diamond -'' Parent(s): Hope Diamond Stone: Ice - ''Faust Byers -'' Parent(s): Will Byers (Adoptive) | Nick the Dark Angel and Elvira (Biological) Stone: Light - ''Shea -'' Parent(s): Rollan and Meilin Stone: Metal - ''Lilac Cipher -'' Parent(s): Phoenix Cipher and Ria Loveberry Stone: Shadow - ''Rebecca Harrington -'' Parent(s): Hunter Harrington and Savannah Sinclair Stone: Water -- '''False' Shard Bellwether of New Beginnings Academy -'' Parent(s): Dusk Bellwether and Belladonna Badwolf Group Members: Elecktra, Faust, and Howlite Promised Stone: Energy Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Under a Sleeping Spell - ''Paisley Henderson of New Beginnings Academy -'' Parent(s): Madison Henderson Group Members: James, Carina, and Jericho Promised Stone: Light Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Already Claimed by Faust - ''Carina of New Beginnings Academy -'' Parent(s): Perseus Group Members: James, Jericho, and Paisley Promised Stone: Electricity Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Already Claimed by Elecktra - ''James Sally Chase Jackson of ... -'' Parent(s): Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Group Members: Carina, Jericho, and Paisley Promised Stone: Ice Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Already Claimed by Howlite - ''Prince Mayhem of Redemption Academy -'' Parent(s): Princess Eris Group: Aviana, Rain Blossom, and Silentsong Promised Stone: Light Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Imprisoned by Mara - ''Rain Blossom of Snowtrail Academy -'' Parent(s): Half Moon and Jay's Wing Group: Aviana, Prince Mayhem, and Silentsong Promised Stone: Earth Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Died Searching - ''Silentsong of Cobweb Academy -'' Parent(s): Whiteout and Thoughtful Group: Aviana, Prince Mayhem, and Rain Blossom Promised Stone: Ice Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Died Searching - ''Aviana of Sundance Academy -'' Parent(s): Horus Group: Prince Mayhem, Rain Blossom, and Silentsong Promised Stone: Air Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Vanished - ''Prince Devere of Static Academy -'' Parent(s): Queen Coral and King Gill Group: Prince Warspectre Promised Stone: Water Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Died Searching - ''Prince Warspectre of Static Academy -'' Parent(s): Queen Battlewinner Group: Prince Devere Promised Stone: Shadow Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Vanished - ''Princess Ambitious of Xadia Prep -'' Parent(s): Queen Glory and King Deathbringer Group: Bexley and Mira Promised Stone: Earth Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Vanished - ''Bexley (Bex) of Xadia Prep -'' Parent(s): Eight/Kali Group: Mira and Princess Ambitious Promised Stone: Energy Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Imprisoned by Mara - ''Mira Odair of Edelwood Academy -'' Parent(s): Finnick and Annie Promised Stone: Water Group: Bexley and Princess Ambitious Reason for Not Getting The Stone: Imprisoned by Mara -- '''Deceased' ''Aeson of Cobweb Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Healing Cause of Death: Stabbed in The Heart - ''Kace of Timber Grove Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Poison Cause of Death: Poisoned by Mara with his own Stone - ''Ramona of Snowtrail Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Resurrection Cause of Death: Unknown - ''Wilder of Sweetbriar Academy -'' Parent(s): - Stone: Metal Cause of Death: Drowning